familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wilmington, Los Angeles
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |subdivision_type3 = City |subdivision_name3 = Los Angeles |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |named_for = Wilmington, Delaware |government_type = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = 9.14 |area_land_km2 = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_km2 = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = |population_note = |population_footnotes = |settlement_type = Neighborhood of Los Angeles |population_total = 53,815 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = 5887 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific (GMT -08:00) |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = ZIP-code |postal_code = 90744 |area_code = 562 / 310 / 323 / 424 |website = http://www.wilmington-chamber.com/ |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |footnotes = }} Wilmington is a neighborhood in the Los Angeles Harbor Region area of Los Angeles, California, covering 9.14 square miles. Featuring a heavy concentration of industry and the third-largest oil field in the continental United States, this neighborhood also has a high percentage of Latino and foreign-born residents. It is the site of Los Angeles Harbor College, Banning High School, and ten other primary and secondary schools. Wilmington has six parks. Wilmington dates its history back to a 1784 Spanish land grant. It became a separate city in 1863, and it joined the city of Los Angeles in 1909. Places of interest include the headquarters U.S. Army for Southern California and the Drum Barracks built to protect the nascent Los Angeles harbor during the American Civil War. Geography Wilmington shares borders with Carson to the north, Long Beach to the east, San Pedro to the south and west and Harbor City to the northwest.http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/region/harbor "Harbor," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times Demographics A total of 53,815 people were living within Wilmington's 9.14 square miles, according to the 2010 U.S. census—averaging 5,887 people per square mile, among the lowest population densities in the city as a whole. The median age was 28. The percentages of people from birth through age 34 were among the county's highest. Population was estimated at 54,512 in 2008.http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/wilmington "Wilmington," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times Wilmington is not considered very diverse ethnically, with a diversity index of 0.245.http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/diversity/neighborhood/list/#wilmington "Diversity," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times In 2000, Latinos made up 86.6% of the population, while whites were at 6.4%, Asians at 4.8%, blacks at 2.6% and others at 1.7%. Mexico and Guatemala were the most common places of birth for the 44.5% of the residents who were born abroad, considered a high percentage of foreign-born when compared with the city and the county as a whole. The $40,627 median household income in 2008 dollars was average for the city. Renters occupied 61.5% of the housing units, with homeowners occupying the rest. In 2000 there were 1,524 military veterans, or 4.6% of the population, relatively low in comparison to the city and county as a whole. History The Port of Los Angeles district of Wilmington was included in the 1784 Spanish land grant of Rancho San Pedro. Phineas Banning acquired the land that would become Wilmington from Manuel Dominguez, heir of the original concession holder Juan Jose Dominguez, in 1858 to build a harbor for the city of Los Angeles. Known as New San Pedro from 1858 to 1863, it was subsequently renamed Wilmington by “Father of the Harbor” Banning after his birthplace, Wilmington, Delaware. In 1861, at the beginning of the Civil War, Banning and Benjamin Wilson gave the federal government 60 acres of land to build Drum Barracks to protect the nascent Los Angeles harbor from Confederate attack. Wilson College, precursor to the University of Southern California, opened in Wilmington in 1874 as the first coeducational college west of the Mississippi. Los Angeles annexed Wilmington in 1909, and today it and neighboring San Pedro form the waterfront of one of the world’s largest import/export centers. Citizens of Wilmington were dubious that annexation would be in their best interests, fearing that it would shift economic activity out of their city and towards Los Angeles. Because the city government of Los Angeles so strongly wanted to have the growing port inside the city limits, it made a number of promises to Wilmington and also to the equally-dubious citizens of the-then independent city of San Pedro. Among these promises were that $10 million would be invested in improvements to the port and that as much would be spent inside the city on public works as was collected in taxes. In the 1920s, William Wrigley Jr. built innovative housing in Wilmington that was dubbed the “Court of Nations.” Wilmington is adjacent to the Wilmington Oil Field, discovered in 1932. It is the third largest oil field in the continental United States. Consequently, there are at least 8 major refineries in the Wilmington area, many of them dating back to the original strike. During World War II the United States Military operated the Los Angeles Port of Embarkation in Wilmington, from which soldiers and sailors were sent abroad to battle zones. The LAPE was controlled by the San Francisco Port of Embarkation from its inception in 1942 until late 1943 when it became autonomous. The California Shipbuilding Corporation, famous for building victory ships during the war (although usually associated with Terminal Island), operated in Wilmington as well. Points of interest * Drum Barracks Civil War Museum – U.S. Army headquarters for Southern California and the Arizona territory during the Civil War. * The bright green "THE DON" neon sign atop a brick building once welcomed visitors entering the city. * The first Der Wienerschnitzel restaurant (on Pacific Coast Highway, east of Figueroa Street). *The Phillips 66 refinery in Wilmington is also home to the "world's largest jack-o'-lantern", which in fact is a 3 million gallon storage tank decorated every year for Halloween. Decorated annually since 1952 (back when it was owned by Union Oil), the jack-o'-lantern draws 30,000 visitors annually.Virtual Globetrotting: "World's Largest Jack-O-Lantern"Convenience Store News: "The Great Pumpkin Returns to ConocoPhillips' Wilmington Refinery", October 14, 2005. * The Banning Museum - Phineas Banning—entrepreneur, the founder of the city of Wilmington, and “the Father of the Port of Los Angeles”—built the 23-room residence in 1864.The Banning Museum Government and infrastructure The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Torrance Health Center in Harbor Gateway, Los Angeles, near Torrance and serving Wilmington."Torrance Health Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. The United States Postal Service Wilmington Post Office is located at 1008 North Avalon Boulevard."Post Office Location - WILMINGTON." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Education Only 5.1% of Wilmington residents aged 25 or older had completed a four-year degree by 2000, a low figure when compared with the city and the county at large, and the percentage of those residents with less than a high school diploma was high for the county. Schools Wilmington is part of the Los Angeles Unified School District. The area is in Board District 7.Board District 7 Map. Los Angeles Unified School District. Retrieved on November 24, 2008. As of September 2009, the leadership of District 7 was under Interim Superintendent Dr. George McKenna."http://notebook.lausd.net/portal/page?_pageid=33,122477&_dad=ptl&_schema=PTL_EP." Los Angeles Unified School District. Retrieved on March 1, 2009. The only post-secondary school in Wilmington is Los Angeles Harbor College at 1111 Figueroa Place.http://www.lahc.edu Harbor College website Secondary and primary schools include:The Thomas Guide, 2006, pages 794 and 824http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/wilmington-schools "Wilmington Schools," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times * Phineas Banning Senior High School, LAUSD, 1527 Lakme Avenue * Avalon High School, LAUSD continuation, 1425 North Avalon Boulevard * Pacific Harbor Christian School, private K-12, 1530 Wilmington Boulevard * Broad Avenue Elementary School, LAUSD, 24815 Broad Avenue * Wilmington Christian School, private, 24910 South Avalon Boulevard * Wilmington Middle School, LAUSD, 1700 Gulf Avenue * Fries Avenue Elementary School, LAUSD, 1301 Fries Avenue * Gulf Avenue Elementary School, LAUSD, 828 West L Street * Wilmington Park Elementary School, LAUSD, 1140 Mahar Avenue * St. Peter and St. Paul Elementary School, private, 706 Bay View Avenue * Hawaiian Avenue Elementary School, LAUSD, 540 Hawaiian Avenue * Harry Bridges Span School, LAUSD 1235 Broad Avenue * George De La Torre Jr. Elementary School, LAUSD, 500 Island Ave, Wilmington, CA 90744 * Harbor Teacher Preparation Academy, LAUSD, 1111 Figueroa Pl, Wilmington, CA 90744 Libraries Los Angeles Public Library operates the Wilmington Branch."Wilmington Branch Library." Los Angeles Public Library. Retrieved on March 23, 2010. Recreation and parks * Banning Recreation Center, 1331 Eubank Avenue. Auditorium, baseball diamond (lighted), basketball courts (lighted/indoor, unlighted/outdoor), children's play area, picnic tables, tennis courts (lighted).Los Angeles Department of Recreation and Parks * East Wilmington Greenbelt Community Center, 918 North Sanford Avenue. Basketball courts (lighted/indoor), class room, after school programs, day camps.http://www.laparks.org/dos/reccenter/facility/EastwilmingtonGrnBeltComC.htm Los Angeles Department of Recreation and Parks * East Wilmington Greenbelt Pocket Park, 1300 East O Streethttp://www.laparks.org/dos/parks/facility/eastWilmingtonVestPocketPk.htm Los Angeles Department of Recreation and Parks * Wilmington Recreation Center, 325 North Neptune Avenue. Auditorium, baseball diamond (lighted/unlighted), basketball courts (unlighted/outdoors, lighted/indoors), children's play area, community room, four picnic areas with tables.http://www.laparks.org/dos/reccenter/facility/wilmingtonrc.htm Los Angeles Department of Recreation and Parks * Wilmington Senior Citizen Center, 1371 Eubank Avenue. Auditorium, baseball diamond (lighted), basketball courts (lighted/Indoor, unlighted/outdoor), children's play area, indoor gym (without weights), picnic tables, tennis courts (lighted).http://www.laparks.org/dos/senior/facility/wilmingtonSCC.htm Los Angeles Department of Recreation and Parks * The Wilmington Waterfront Park, opened in June 2011 between the Port of Los Angeles and Wilmington. Notable people * Cayetano Apablasa (1847–1889), member of the Los Angeles Common CouncilLos Angeles Public Library reference file * Wilder W. Hartley (1901–1970), Los Angeles City Council member, 1939–41Los Angeles Public Library reference file * Asa Keyes (1877–1934), Los Angeles County district attorney, 1923-1928[http://proquest.umi.com/pqdweb?did=395778711&sid=2&Fmt=10&clientId=13322&RQT=309&VName=HNP "Asa Keyes Succumbs to Stroke," Los Angeles Times, page 1. (Access to this link may require the use of a library card.)] *George H. Moore (1871–1958), Los Angeles City Council member, 1943–51Los Angeles Public Library reference file Gallery File:Drum Barracks, Wilmington, California.jpg|Drum Barracks File:BP1.JPG|Historic Banning Park Home, American Colonial style File:BP2.JPG|Banning Park, Tudor Revival architecture File:Banning Blvd, Wilmington, Los Angeles.jpg|1200 Banning Blvd, near Banning Residence Museum File:BP3.JPG|Spanish architecture inspired Banning Park home File:THEDONWILM.jpg|The Don File:Wilmington Municipal Building.jpg|Wilmington Municipal Building File:SS. Peter and Paul's Catholic Church, Wilmington, California.JPG|Saints Peter and Paul's Catholic Church See also * List of Los Angeles Historic-Cultural Monuments in the Harbor area * Get Out and Push Railroad References Notes Further reading * External links * List of Historical and Cultural Monuments in Wilmington and Harbor City * Wilmington Neighborhood Council * General Phineas Banning Residence Museum * Phineas Banning High School * Los Angeles Harbor College * Comments about living in Wilmington * Wilmington crime map and statistics Category:Wilmington, Los Angeles Category:Former municipalities in California Category:Neighborhoods in Los Angeles Category:Los Angeles Harbor Region Category:Los Angeles Historic Preservation Overlay Zones Category:South Bay, Los Angeles